Aspen and Titus Join The Rugrats
by YaoiLoverSmut69
Summary: Aspen and Titus are joining the rugrats team. After their father left for an one year tour their mother decided to call a family friend to watch Aspen and Titus for a year because she was going to Africa for a year to help out with the childen hospital's there. Will the two fit in with them? Or will they be outcasts?


**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own Rugrats.

Note: I have always been a huge fan of this fandom! When I first made this account I was planning on doing an Rugrat story but I had put that idea on hold jumping right into Danny Phantom and Ed Edd n Eddy. I had read many Rugrats/ All Grown Up fandom and I loved them! I just love how well put together they are and finally I am writing my own fandom. I am so excited honestly because I have been wanting to do this story for quite sometime but I had put it on hold and all. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys this story and if you do maybe I would make more in the future.

Summary: Aspen and Titus are joining the rugrats team. After their father left for an one year tour their mother decided to call a family friend to watch Aspen and Titus for a year because she was going to Africa for a year to help out with the childen hospital's there. Will the two fit in with them? Or will they be outcasts?

Ocs

Name: Aspen Mason

Date of Birth: June 22nd, 2014

Parents: Catherine Maple (Mason)- She is a childrens doctor who works longs hours at the children hospital. She is barely at home, or spends time with her family.

Rhys Mason- He is a famous singer in a band known as 'The Rams'. He travels a lot leaving him only to see his family on vacations.

Appearance: Short blue black curly hair, it grows rather quickly always having to get it trimmed every two weeks. Bright gorgeous emerald colored eyes, slightly blind in both eyes which means he has to wear glasses. He is normally seen wearing a black shirt with the words 'Aspen Lives For Music' which was custom made for him by his older brother Titus who design's shirts. He wears either black or blue jeans with white vans.

Personality: Aspen is very shy when he first meets someone, unlike his other brother Titus he isn't good at making friends. Aspen loves sport but do to being slightly blind it's hard for him to play them. He is a type of kid that would help out people in need and loves treating people with respect. He had learned from his parents to be kind to peopleand they would be kind in return so that what he has always been. Aspen loves adventure and would always play alone but it can be a little lonely. He is stronger hearted.

Pets: Dog- Niven is pug that he had since he was in diapers, now he is potty trained. Kitten- Ivy is a kitten his mother gave him before leaving to Africa she is new to the family.

Location: Los Angeles, California, July 2nd, 2016

Aspen was sitting down on the couch with his older brother Titus. They have been sitting there for a while after their parents asked to speak with them. They were waiting for their parents Catherine and Rhys. Aspen was nervous as he held Niven close to himself with a frown. Whenever his parents wanted to talk it meant they were living for a while.

"Where do you think they're going this time Titus?" Aspen asked his older brother.

Titus was playing a game on his phone, unlike his brother he wasn't nervous. This wasn't anything new to him he was already use to them not being around. He looked up from his game glancing at his brother looking back down. "I don't know" he mumbles.

Aspen knew his brother went through this for fourteen years already and was use to it but he wasn't. He has only lived on this earth for a short amount of time. He barely seen his parents he would be lucky to see one of them pick him up from daycare. He sighs softly and released Niven watching him run off.

"Do you think we can go with one of them this time?" Aspen asked.

"I highly doubt that" Titus said without looking up from his phone.

Aspen glanced over towards the entrance of the living room watching his parents walk in. His mother Catherine was a beautiful woman with blue black hair and azure colored eyes. His father Rhys was an handsome man with dirty blonde hair and amazing emerald colored eyes. Aspen fixed his glasses nervously.

Catherine walks over towards her children with a small smile. She sits down on the couch pulling Aspen into her lap running her fingers through his curly blue black locks. "Your father and I got a present for you too. However was have heart breaking news as well" she said with a frown.

Rhys looks over towards his eldest son Titus and watch him put away his phone raising an eyebrow. He walked out the living room going upstairs to get the present for his two sons.

"A present? That is something new" Titus said while looking over towards his mother. "How long?". He asked with a slight frown.

Catherine was about to answer her son until Rhys came back into the living room with a kitten meowing and purring. He walks over towards Aspen handing him the kitten with a huge grin. "This is Ivy, we decided since we will be away longer then usual".

"Where are you going? And for how long?" Titus snapped scaring Aspen with his anger.

Catherine frowns towards her son and looks down feeling bad. All they did was work they barely had time to spend with their children she felt like a terrible mother. Rhys touches his wife'sshoulder and she looks up at him. He gives her a small smile before turning to Titus.

"We will be gone for a year, we have called a family friend who don't mind having you stay with them". Rhys said standing up straight and putting his hands in his pocket. "I know a y-".

"Shut up!" Titus yelled cutting off his father. "A year? You can't be serious we barely see you both as it is".

"You will not raise your voice at your father young man" his mother stated sternly.

Titus stood up and glares at his parents. "What father? As far as I know I have no parents. I haven't had any for fourteen years!" He snapped running upstairs shutting the door behind himself locking it.

Catherine was about to go after him until her husband stopped her. She gives him a look and he just shakes his head. "Just leave him be, he has been keeping the anger in for so long this was just the breaking pint for him".

"Why is Titus mad?" Aspen asked wiping his years from under his glasses.

Catherine frowns and hugs Aspen tightly. "Your brother is just going through something, don't worry about it okay?" She asked wiping her own tears. Aspen nods his head quickly and hugs his mother back.

.

.

Aspen was looking out the window of his parents car and smiles softly. He was still upset about not being able to see his parents for a year but he didn't let it bother him much. He glances over towards his brother who had headphones in his ear while playing a game on his phone. He could tell his brother was still upset.

Catherine smiles as she sees a house ahead that she was way to familiar with. She was happy with her childhood friends Didi and Stu agreed to watch Titus and Aspen. They only had one guest room which means the two boys would have to share. She pulls into the drive way and turns off the car.

Aspen opened the door climbing out the car with Niven in his hands. He fixed his glasses looking over towards the unfamiliar house. This was where he would be staying for the year. He heard from his parents they had three kids. Tommy Pickles who was one years old. Dylan or Dil and his twin Emerson they were both six months. They were also kids who came to visit like Chuckie Finster who was three and his sister Kimi Finster who was one. Phil and Lil who were both one and Angelica Pickles who was five years old.

"Titus can you get your brother's bag?" Catherine asked her son while opening the tuck. Titus didn't say anything he just slides his phone in his pocket grabbing his and his brother's bags. Rhys grabbed the two suitcases and followed Catherine over towards the door.

"Are you happy about coming here?" Titus asked his brother with a frown.

Aspen glanced at his brother briefly before looking back towards the door. "I don't know, I mean happy about or mad about it". He replied fixing his glasses which was a habit of his. Their mother knocked on the door and a woman with orange hair opened the door.

"Catherine!" The lady yelled hugging their mother who happily returned it. "You look great how you been?".

"Didi stop it" she said playfully before laughing. "I'm doing fine, you remember my husband right?".

"Of course how can I forget him" she said kissing his cheek. "Come inside please". She moved aside and they all walked inside.

.

.

"Tommy who are them people?" Chuckie asked looking over towards the family that entered the house.

"Them peoples are staying with us, their parents ares going to Africa" Tommy said playing with the blocks.

Dil and Emerson were drools with blocks in their mouths. They had huge smiles on their faces. Tommy stands up and walks closer to the gate the other babies following after them. They noticed a dog in Aspen's hand and a kitten in his father's Rhys hands.

"They have a doggy and Kitten" Chuckie said pointing towards the animals.

Aspen noticed the babies waving them and moves behind his older brother shyly. He holds Niven closer to himself and follows them upstairs to be shown to his room.

"Do you think he is going to like us?" Chuckie frowns at how Aspen acted.

"He is probably shy! Don't worry Chuckie" Tommy said going back to playing with his blocks.


End file.
